


Broken Wing

by 42Firehawk



Series: Venting Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42Firehawk/pseuds/42Firehawk
Series: Venting Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087457
Kudos: 1





	Broken Wing

What do you call a butterfly with a broken wing?

Where does a ballerina go who cannot dance?

Why would you take a songbird’s ability to sing?

How do you separate a queen from her ants?

How far from the core until it doesn’t matter anymore?

Why would anyone decide what they can afford to lose?

Where do you choose to let yourself fall to the floor?

What would make you simply another broken wing?

Walking without your wings just so you can move.

On the edge of the stage hoping for hopelessness.

A twisted sense of equality that revolts you.

A simple temptation held with a bitter reality.

It continues to hurt until it’s just past the surface of the skin.

Sometimes it’s just choosing how deep everything cuts.

The polished spot on the floor likely won’t leave splinters.

Every wound comes with self infliction to bring me guilt.

Can a broken wing ever heal?


End file.
